pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperHedgehog03/Chronicle of Chaos: Chapter 3 - The Mysterious Building
Riley woke up after a few seconds of not knowing where he was. He leapt to his feet, and saw that he was in the room he had seen before. He realized that he was still wearing the weird headgear, so he took it off and threw at on the ground. In doing this, he caught the attention of whatever pink thing was in the room with him. Next to him, Ian woke up with a jolt. And when I say jolt, I mean his body physically shook, but it took ages for him to actually get up. On the other side of him, Murky woke up, and next to Murky followed Evan. They all followed generally the same procedure that Riley went through when he woke up (although Murky had to use his tail several times). After that, their attentions turned to the pink thing that was standing in front of them. The pink thing was very clearly based on a cat, and had a long tail with a tip at the end. If you haven’t guessed yet, this thing is supposed to be Mew, the mythical pink cat. But, as I imagine that the main characters have never seen it, I’m going to make the assumption that they don't recognize it. Anyways, the pink cat wasn’t generally looking at the group. It was attempting to use the computer, although failing miserably, and only on occasion took a glance towards the four. Ian was the first to walk forward, but not to talk to Mew. He instead started looking at the screen over the cat’s shoulder. Murky slowly followed him. Ian asked Mew, “What are you trying to do?” The cat Pokemon replied, “I’m supposed to be finding out a way out of this place, but I can’t find a map anywhere.” It then turned to look at him. “Who are you?” It asked. “Well,” said Riley, “I’m Riley, and these are Ian, Murky, and Evan.” He gestured to the corresponding people. Then Evan asked, “Who are you?” “Well,” said the cat, “ I’m Mew, and-“ he signaled for the others to hold their excitement, “I’m trying to find a map on this computer. To find an exit.” Ian offered to help, so Mew moved over for him to work the computer. It took all of five seconds for Ian to get to the map. “Oh…” Said Mew, “…well, I feel silly.” As the group worked out their plan to escape, the security camera in the corner of the room continued to rotate. It panned to the left, then back to the right, then to the left again. From another room, a computer monitor showed what the feed picked up. A Porygon sat in front of the screen, asleep. It soon found himself awakened by one of its Porygon colleagues. Its attention was called to the five Pokemon who were not asleep in the chamber. It immediately pressed on a button with its feet, activating a microphone. “Security to higher-up,” it buzzed, “Intruder in the VR chamber. There’s a pink cat that’s deactivated the test thing.” A moment passed. The Porygon heard a spine-chilling voice in response. “Good…” the voice said, “I will relay this news to the CEO.” The Porygon froze. Hardly anybody on its team had ever met the CEO, and it had certainly never imagined that it would do something important enough to warrant the attention of someone so important. The CEO would never know who sent the information. The Bisharp who was head of the company sat in his chair, awaiting the message of our heroes’ escape. Dmitri had engineered the exit to the virtual city to be as obvious as possible. It wouldn't be long until his secretary contacted him to let him know that his prisoners has broken out. It was only a moment before he heard a familiar voice come in through a speaker on his desk. “Mr. Vessana,” the voice said, “The subjects have escaped.” He hated when she called them subjects, but he was willing to overlook that. However, before he was able to speak, the voice spoke again. “They were apparently let out by a pink cat.” What little color Dmitri had in his face was quickly drained. He was certain that Mew was being escorted to the building an hour ago. If it wasn’t in a cell already, then it wasn't going to be in a cell period unless he acted quickly. Dmitri told his secretary, “Do not activate any alarms, but notify the security Pawniards that there is a pink cat sneaking around the VR chamber, and I would like for them to beat some sense into it and bring it directly to a cell.” By the time that meeting had ended, the group had already long left the room. They had printed out a copy of the map, and were following the shortest path to the entrance. Mew was specifically was limping, as he was very weak from being attacked. Although, curiously enough, they had not encountered anybody in this supposedly occupied building. They knew for certain that there were people working there, as Mew had told them how he was brought there against his will. As if on cue, two Pawniards grabbed Mew by the neck and carried him through a hole they had made in the floor. The group was shocked, but Ian was quick to jump down after them. Riley followed him, and Evan and Murky came last. The hole fell down two floors, and the group could see the Pawniards heading for a flight of stairs. Ian and Riley started chasing after them, while Evan and Murky followed at a slower pace. The stairs led down to an eerily concrete hall. Ian launched a Vine Whip at them, which distracted one of the Pawniards just long enough for both of them to trip. As they struggled to get up, Riley ran up to them and clocked both of them in the face. They looked around and realized that none of them recognized where they were. One of the Pawniards attempted to move its head, but Evan had caught up to Ian and Riley by then, and kicked both of the soldiers in the face, knocking them unconscious. As Mew began to stand up, the group looked down the hall at a conspicuous door. Mew limped towards it, and opened it. The room that followed was no made of concrete, but some kind of black metal. In the walls, there were 6 mechanical doors that were clearly meant to hold people in. It was apparent that the group had stumbled across some kind of prison. Ian said, “I think this is a prison.” But you already knew that. He continued, “We should free the people in here.” So they started opening the doors one by one. One of the cells contained a Vaporeon. Another one contained a Skarmory, and yet another had an Alakazam. Each one ran out of its cell upon being released. But then they opened the fourth door. And it was quite shocking what they found in there. Maybe not to most of the group, but most likely to the audience. It wasn’t a Legendary Pokemon. It wasn’t even a particularly well-known one. That was chapter 3. I already have chapter 4 done, since I took so long to upload this one. If you know me, you'll probably see the twist a mile away. Category:Blog posts